In known lighting systems with electric lamps, in particular fluorescent lamps, additional light sources are used in order to make it possible to shift the color locus in such electric lamps, in particular fluorescent lamps, during dimming. Such an arrangement of additional light sources is very involved, however, and the lighting system is relatively complex. A further disadvantage consists in the fact that the additional light sources have a separate power supply. This also results in a relatively involved and cost-intensive configuration of a lighting system.